The Dying Star
by StarlightDragon1636
Summary: The Star Fox and Wolf team are recruited for a truly dangerous mission. Can they work together succesfully? under editing.
1. Chapter 1

The Dying Star. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox and its official material.

The universe. An infinite expanse of wonder, danger, and mystery. None can say they have seen all of its wonders except those who have risen above others in terms of existence. But this is a digression from the story. Our tale begins in a beautiful place known as the Red Star Galaxy. So called because it is red as a freshly shined ruby and shaped like a four pointed star, the Red Star Galaxy is home to many, diverse races. All these people live happily under the wise and gentle rule of the Draconian Empire. A race of anthropomorphic dragons, the Draconians are one of the eldest races in the universe.

They had a violent past like many other worlds but they had long gone past this. They are now a peaceful race who enjoys life's simple pleasures such as art and music. But they are not unprotected, they still have a powerful army that's always prepared for battle, a fleet of ships that none have survived, and magic. They also have their pride and joy, the Star Dragon. But again we digress so let the story begin. We begin in the capital of Draconia, the city of Obsidia, once a bustling metropolis, now an expanse of small domes made from natural ingredients.

The city is a field of sorts, with a path to the castle, a beautiful, large building designed by the world's best architects, and built by volunteering people. In it resides the King and his family and it is with him our tale begins. The King sat on a throne of obsidian, which he had carved himself, that was on a raised dais in the middle of a great hall. Light flooded in from a large window to the side of the room, giving it a warm, welcoming appearance. His scales were black and he wore robes of gold that clashed with him color wise, but he didn't care. He was deep in thought as he had been for days, only moving to get food or drink.

But for the first time in hours he moved. He had at last finished his thinking and was ready to begin his plan. He touched a button on the arm of his throne and said in a deep, rich voice, "General Ironclaw". A screen appeared before him and on it was a Draconian of the same type he was. "Yes, King Obsidian" The general said. "I have decided who we can turn to for assistance." "And who would that be" said Ironclaw. King Obsidian responded, "Go to the Lylat system, and bring to me the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams." Ironclaw raised an eyescale. "Both of them? I can understand Star Fox but Star Wolf as well?" "Yes, both of them. And to make sure thing go well I'm putting you temporary command of the _Wind Sage_."

"You expect problems sir?" asked Ironclaw. "In the case of Star Wolf, yes. If you must go to extreme measures, then do so but make sure they are still able to do their job okay?" "Yes your highness. Who will go with me?"

"I shall send Master Cloudfist, Colonel Shalewing, and Chief Spell Caster Diamondeye with you, along with the usual crew of the _Wind Sage_ sans Admiral Goldriver." Ironclaw's eyes widened, "Your not sending Goldriver with me?" "No" Obsidian responded, "This will be a good test of your starship commanding skills. So bring back my ship as undamaged as possible you hear? We just had her painted." "Of course sir, anything else?" The King shook his head. The general bowed and the screen died.

Obsidian sighed and, jumping off the throne to the floor, walked to the window. He looked to the sky and his domain. He then said something that can never be translated. However, a star appeared in the heavens and it seemed to be heading for the throne room. When it looked like it was going to crash into the window it simply passed through it and floated above the floor. Then it faded and standing there was a figure wearing a cloak of white. The bulges of his wings were all that could be made out from him. "Stelares" the king said, "thank you for coming." The white clad figure only nodded.

"Ill cut to the chase, I need you to follow Ironclaw on his mission." Stelares spoke in a voice that was impossible to describe, just imagine the best voice you can think of and you'll be close enough. "You expect trouble Vreas?" Obsidian, whose real name was Vreas, shrugged. "Honestly I don't know what to expect. Just go, and please make sure things go the way they should. And make sure you stay hidden. " Stelares, the current Star Dragon, bowed. "Of course old friend." And with a flash of light he disappeared. The King sighed once more and walked away, to enjoy the company of his loving family.

Meanwhile, far above the planet, a large starship began to move. To describe the _Wind Sage_ is not easy. Just think of a large, graceful ship and you're close enough. On its bridge a currently dark room, General Ironclaw sat in the command chair. Next to him on either side stood his companions and friends, Master Cloufist an eastern draconian so called because his claws were white as clouds, Colonel Shalewing, a massive dragon with tan scales and many a battle scar, and Chief Spell Caster Diamondeye, so called because of the gem he had in place for an eye. The general himself was so called because his claws were like sharpened iron. His scales were black like the king's and also like the king his tail ended in a thick triangular club.

He turned to the helmsmen and said "Set a course for the Galactic Highway." The helmsman nodded and laid in the necessary coordinates and soon the ship was flying to the edge of the galaxy at top speed. "So" asked the Colonel, "what's the mission?" We're off to Lylat to get the Star Fox and Wolf teams." Master Cloudfist cocked an eyescale. "Both of them? This wont be easy." Ironclaw smiled at the old master. "Don't worry old one, we have clearance to use force." Shalewing nodded, "Good" he said in a deep, reverberating voice, "I could do with a battle." Diamondeye turned to the Colonel. "Now, now friend, don't get your hopes up yet. For all you know, I could freeze them first." "Is that a bet" Shalewing responded. For an answer, Diamondeye raised his right claw. They shook claws, a challenge now in place.

"Sirs we've arrived" said the helmsman. The ship dropped out of hyperspace and appeared in front of the Galactic Highway. It was a large construct that was made by the empire when they had achieved peace with the other inhabitants of the Red Star Galaxy. It had the capability to let capital ships go from the Red Star to any other galaxy. Many ships flew around the Highway, making sure all was well with it. Soon they were contacted by the operator on duty, a female draconian who asked them their destination. "Lylat please" said the General. The operator nodded and ended the transmission.

Soon all the ships in the area save the _Wind Sage_ left the zone. In the center of the rectangular construct energy began to flicker. Then rectangular shaped energy grids shot out from the Highway, stretching from the Red Star Galaxy to the Lylat system. 'Down the road we go" said Ironclaw. And down they did go. Into the expanse of energy they went, speeding away into the expanse. Unknown to them a small, white star followed just behind them.

So what do you think? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dying Star Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of its official material.

Far, far from the Red Star Galaxy, in the notorious Lylat System something strange occurred. Several rectangles of pure energy sprang out from nowhere forming what looked like a tunnel in space. If anyone had been there to see it they would have been struck with awe at the sight of a massive ship flying out of the "road". This ship was none other than the _Wind Sage_ the pride of the Draconian Imperial Fleet. As the pathway disappeared a bright light came out of it. It went past the ship and flew off toward Solar for reasons unknown.

" Ahhh the Lylat system. Not as beautiful as I thought but we did arrive in empty space." That was Master Cloudfist. "So what do we do now?" "Simple, we locate the Star Fox team then locate the Star Wolf team and get them to join us without putting them near death." That was General Ironclaw. "Perhaps not so simple. Star Wolf won't be to willing to join us if they find out Star Fox is with us." Said Chief Spell caster Diamondeye.

"Then we make them an offer then _cant_ refuse." Said Colonel Shalewing. "Ever the violent type eh Shale?" said Ironclaw. Shalewing turned and gave him an annoyed look. "If it works, don't fix it." "And that phrase is what helped me be a General. But enough of this, Winter have you found the Star Fox team yet?"

Ensign Winterscale the third turned his head to the General. "Yes sir, they're on their way to the planet Sauria." "Then plot an intercept course-""Already taken care of. I've also already sent it to Breaker." Breaker, so called for breaking almost every speed record on Draconia, confirmed this. "Speedy typed isn't he?" Ironclaw whispered to Cloudfist. "More like quick to please.""Well Breaker, fire up the hyper drive and take us away." Breaker nodded and tapped the consol for a minute. Then the stars seemed to stretch as the _Wind Sage_ flew off toward Star Fox.

Sailing through the stars of the Lylat system, the _Great Fox_ cut a magnificent figure. Past many stars it flew toward Sauria. Within its bridge was the Star Fox team. Fox himself was leaning back in his chair, letting Krystal do the flying for experience. Falco was nearby listing to some music on a head-set. Slippy was tinkering with something on his other side. R.O.B was running a diagnostic while keeping an optical unit on the ship's course. Peppy was in his quarters taking a nap. "Just so you all know, we'll arrive at Sauria in an hour."

That was Krystal. Fox nodded his head in response and went back to reminiscing about his adventures on the planet. It would be nice to Tricky again. It would also be nice to explore the planet without having to deal with the Sharp-Claws or Andross. His thoughts were interrupted when from out of nowhere a massive ship appeared in front of the _Great Fox_. Startled, Krystal stopped the ship. Falco felt the jolt and looked up. Seeing the ship, he suffered from beak drop syndrome.

A beeping sound filled the bridge and R.O.B said "WE ARE BEING HAILED" Fox gave the hand signal to put the call through. The main screen activated and what they saw startled them more than the ship. On the screen were what looked like lizards but with wings and horns. "Uh, can we help you?" asked Fox. The thing in what looked to be the command chair nodded and spoke in Lylatian, albeit with an accent. "Yes, my name is Ironclaw, General Ironclaw. We come to you with a job offer. Are you interested?"

If it had been a normal ship with normal Lylatians Fox would have said yes. But as it was they were being approached by beings probably not of this galaxy in a ship what R.O.B estimated to be about the size of the systems largest continent. He wasn't about to start taking offers just yet. "So why come to us when you have a ship that size? It probably means you have better technology then us." "Its true but you have expertise in the job we have to offer you. Besides, I know you need the money."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" "Your teams bank account. From the looks of it and the recent stock taken, you need this." Fox's eyes widened and he looked to R.O.B for confirmation. "THERE IS NO SIGN OF EITHER RECORD BEING HACKED FROM ANY SOURCE" the robot reported. "How can that be" asked Falco. "Simple" replied Fox, "They have technology far superior to ours." "Then why would they need us?" "They can hear you, you know." Said Ironclaw, "and as I said, you have expertise. A better explanation will be given if you accept the job."

"A moment please" asked Fox. The General nodded and cut the transmission. Fox turned to the others. "Well, what do you think?" Slippy frowned. "What he said was right. We are in need of a big pay off." "What bothers me though is that they were able to get the information so easily. I can understand them hacking the ships logs but our account is all the way on Corneria. They would've told us if the account was hacked."

Fox turned to Krystal. "Were you able to get anything from them?" Krystal shook her head. "No, it's like there's nothing there at all." "Even more troubling, since we have no idea what they're thinking or feeling we have to hope this isn't a trap or something." Fox said. "But we do need the credits" said Falco. "Grrr, that's the problem. They could offer us a lot of credits. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. I think, I think we have no choice." It was Fox who said that. He turned to R.O.B. "Bring them back up." With a few taps of the consol the massive ship's bridge was back on screen. "So, your answer is?" asked Ironclaw. "We accept" said Fox, hiding the unhappiness from his voice. The General sighed with relief. "That's good to know." He made a hand signal to another being behind him. At first Fox thought this was an order to end the call but with a flash of light, the Star Fox team was on the bridge of the ship.

"Sorry about that" said the General to a slightly disorientated team," but we wanted things done quickly. The _Great Fox_ is being pulled into our largest docking bay now. Once that's done we'll head out." "To where" asked Fox. The General just smiled. You'll find out.

So how do you think the negotiations with Star Wolf will go? Read & Review to find out.


End file.
